You're Pathetic
by watashiwabaek
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulunya sangat akrab, hingga Chanyeol sadar bahwa derajat Baekhyun dan dirinya sangat jauh berbeda. Chanyeol mulai membeci semua tingkah laku Baekhyun. Kini, Chanyeol menjadi sangat membenci Baekhyun setelah pernikahan terpaksa. CHANBAEK/BL/YAOI
**SUMMARY:**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulunya sangat akrab, hingga Chanyeol sadar bahwa derajat Baekhyun dan dirinya sangat jauh berbeda. Chanyeol mulai membeci semua tingkah laku Baekhyun. Kini, Chanyeol menjadi sangat membenci Baekhyun setelah pernikahan terpaksa.

…

..

.

"Ibu, Channie tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekkie, huks,"

"Channie tidak boleh seperti itu. Channie harus belajar yang rajin disana, ya."

"Channie tidak mau pergi kalau Baekkie juga tidak pergi."

"Kalau Channie sukses, Channie pasti akan bertemu Baekkie lagi."

"Apa itu sukses?"

"Sukses itu adalah nama Channie ada di seluruh dunia~"

"Channie mau!"

"Kalau seperti itu, Baekkie akan langsung menemui Channie dan memberi selamat untuk Channie."

"Channie akan menikahi Baekkie jika Baekkie mencari Channie."

"Iyaa!"

..

"Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu? Bukankah ia sebaya dengan kita?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah seorang anak pembantu derajatnya lebih rendah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita adalah kalangan kaya sementara pembantu itu kalangan miskin apalagi mereka bekerja untuk kita. Maka derajatnya lebih rendah. Kita tidak boleh berteman dengan mereka. Nanti akan tertular menjadi gelandangan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Biarkan saja dia. Yang penting, kita jangan bermain bersamanya. Dulu, dia pernah menangis karena ingin mainanku. Akhirnya aku berikan saja. Tapi lama kelamaan ia ingin mengambil semua barang yang aku punya. Aku 'kan jadi kesal dengannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor pada Ibumu?"

"Anak itu bermuka dua di depan Ibuku. Pura-pura polos padahal suka sekali mengambil mainanku. Padahal Ibunya sangat baik dan murah hati, tidak seperti anaknya."

Chanyeol mulai teringat pada Baekhyun dan menyadari semua yang dikatakan temannya.

..

"Hai, Chanyeol. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Siapa orang menjijikkan ini?"

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, tapi kenapa kau menyambutnya seperti itu?"

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih telah menyambutku, pembantu. Sekarang bawakan koperku yang berada di dalam mobil."

"Baekhyun, maafkan Chanyeol, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya."

..

"APA? IBU GILA? Ibu ingin menikahkanku dengan gelandangan ini?"

"Chanyeol jaga bicaramu! Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan kau berbicara seperti itu!"

"Lebih baik Ibu menikahkanku dengan seseorang yang derajatnya sama dengan kita. Ibu ingin mempermalukan wajahku?"

"Ibu tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menikahi Baekhyun!"

"Sepertinya Baekhyun membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

"Chanyeol, k-kau—"

.

* * *

 **Y** O **U** ' **R** E **P** A **T** H **E** T **I** C

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and others.

 **C** han **B** aek

…

BOYS LOVE / YAOI / RATE M

PROLOG

* * *

..

.

Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa baru saja empat bulan yang lalu Ibunya berkata bahwa dirinya akan menikahi Baekhyun dan sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri di atas altar sambil menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan bersama pamannya dan mengarahkan langkahnya ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum masam melihat pemandangan itu. Batinnya menolak semua ini. Baekhyun berjalan bersama paman Chanyeol dikarenakan Ayah Chanyeol dan Ayah Baekhyun sama-sama sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua masing-masing. Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat ingin menggandeng sang Ayah yang berada jauh darinya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menatap ke atas dan tersenyum kepada Ayah dan Ibunya yang jauh disana. Berharap orang tuanya melihat pernikahan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum tulus. Chanyeol sangat tidak bisa yang namanya menolak permintaan sang Ibu karena Ibunya sedang sakit parah. Ibunya sudah agak lemah untuk berjalan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menolak untuk menikahi Baekhyun karena permintaan Ibunya. Ibunya berkata bahwa dirinya ingin sekali melihat Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun sebelum dirinya pergi menghilang dari hadapan keluarganya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan Ibunya.

Walaupun Chanyeol sendiri merasa jijik pada Baekhyun entah mengapa. Dirinya ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh Baekhyun karena setiap kali Chanyeol melihat tingkah menjijikkan dari Baekhyun, ia ingin menghancurkan wajah polosnya. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencari perhatian pada orang-orang dengan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak bersalah.

Dulu dirinya dan Baekhyun sering bermain bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersama sejak mereka baru lahir. Baekhyun yang lahir di bulan Mei sedangkan Chanyeol lahir di bulan November. Dulu, mereka sangat dekat dan tidak ingin dipisahkan. Namun, kali ini Chanyeol sangat membenci Baekhyun.

"Kepada saudara Park Chanyeol. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan anda sehidup semati?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan: ya.

"Y-ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pastur kini menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menampilkan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Ekspresinya tetap sama, datar.

"Kepada saudara Byun Baekhyun. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan anda sehidup semati?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya membuat Baekhyun kini menunduk. Ia hanya takut melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan maaf berkali-kali kepada Chanyeol. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti salah paham terhadap dirinya yang tidak menolak pernikahan ini. Chanyeol sudah mati-matian menolak pernikahan ini namun dirinya hanya mengangguk menyanggupi.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Nyonya-nya (Ibu Chanyeol) menjadi kecewa terhadap dirinya. Ibunya sudah bekerja dengan Ibu Chanyeol semenjak Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun juga selalu di sekolahkan dan di rawat oleh Ibu Chanyeol setelah Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggal karena Baekhyun sama sekali sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal selain di rumah Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menolak Ibu Chanyeol yang baik hati?

"Dipersilahkan untuk kedua mempelai memasangkan cincin di jari masing-masing."

Dengan malas Chanyeol mengambil cincin yang sudah disiapkan dan segera menarik jari manis Baekhyun dengan kasar dan memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil jari manis Chanyeol dan memasangkannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah," Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Penjilat." Baekhyun tercegang ketika Chanyeol melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada dirinya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol menjadi berbeda. Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu alasan Chanyeol kenapa Chanyeol bisa membenci dirinya.

"Dipersilahkan kedua mempelai untuk berciuman."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berhadapan. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menatap mata Chanyeol. Dirinya hanya takut melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal bukanlah Chanyeol yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dulu, Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan ceria namun kali ini Chanyeol berubah 100% dibandingkan yang dulu. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu membenci dirinya.

"C-chanyeol-ah, jika tidak ingin, cukup berpura-pura saja menciumku." Chanyeol mendecih mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tanpa kau bilang aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, bodoh."

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dengan keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun terhuyung dan pucuk kepalanya mendarat di bibir Chanyeol. Sebuah tepukan meriah membuat Chanyeol mendorong dada Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya membuat Baekhyun kembali terhuyung dan ingin terjatuh. Untung saja secepat kilat Baekhyun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol bersyukur pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri saudara dekatnya.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terengah-engah mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah jauh darinya. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Chanyeol. Namun, beban yang dibawanya sangat menyulitkan Baekhyun untuk mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, kini Baekhyun tengah menggendong satu tas punggung di bagian belakang, sementara di bagian depan juga sudah ada satu tas punggung yang ia gendong. Tidak lupa juga, dua koper terisi di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sekali lagi ia menghadap ke depan untuk melihat Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sudah tenggelam di lautan orang-orang yang berjalan di bandara.

Setelah pernikahan mereka yang di gelar di China selesai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke Korea pada saat itu juga. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar ucapan selamat dari saudara dekatnya. Ia lebih baik kabur dan pergi sebelum orang tersebut mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun berlari dan wajahnya meringis. Tas punggungnya ikut melompat-lompat mengikuti irama sesekali memukul punggung dan dada Baekhyun. Tidak ia perdulikan rasa sakitnya, yang penting ia bisa menemui Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak marah padanya yang terlambat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak karena Chanyeol sangat tampan dalam balutan kemeja yang digulung sampai sikunya. Celana jeans yang melekat di bagian kakinya dengan kacamatanya yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona kepada Chanyeol dalam tiga detik. Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena menikahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol memperlihatkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun. Segera mungkin Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun tertabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dan terjatuh membuat dirinya tertimpa tas gendongnya. Wajahnya meringis.

"Ma-maaf,"

"Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat. Kau membawa barang banyak dengan berlari, dasar bodoh."

Orang itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit walaupun agak susah karena beban yang dibawanya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol yang kini sedang membuka pintu mobil taxi. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Takut-takut, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kaca mobil yang dekat dengan pengemudi. Mengisyaratkan pengemudi tersebut bahwa Baekhyun adalah penumpang yang satu mobil dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat pengemudi tersebut menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk memberitahukan bahwa yang dibilang Baekhyun adalah benar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega karena Dewi Fortuna kini berpihak padanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi dan segera duduk di samping pengemudi sementara Chanyeol duduk di belakang. Baekhyun sedikit melirik Chanyeol namun Chanyeol hanya melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar jendelanya.

.

"Chanyeol, ma-maaf."

Chanyeol yang sedang memakai bajunya menjadi terhenti karena perkataan Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum remeh. Ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan badannya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menghidar? Bukankah saat ini kita sepasang suami istri? Kita akan melakukan malam pertama."

"C—chanyeol."

Kini, Chanyeol sudah berada di atas Baekhyun. Dadanya menekan dada Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia sungguh malu menatap wajah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan malam pertama. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu apa itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuka celana Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menjadi tengkurap. Chanyeol juga membuka celananya hingga penisnya keluar menghadap pantat Baekhyun.

Tanpa _foreplay_ Chanyeol segera memasukkan penis panjangnya ke dalam pantat Baekhyun dan menggenjotnya dengan keras.

"Oh—yeah, jalang,"

Baekhyun meringis. Air matanya terus menerus turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak karena kesakitan bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang pantat dirinya. Rasanya perih sekali dan Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Namun, Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya karena ia ingin Chanyeol menikmati apa yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol di hari pertamanya walaupun lubang pantatnya terasa perih sekali.

"Ahh—c—chan,"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mendesah dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya namun air matanya tetap terus mengalir tanpa henti. Chanyeol menggenjotnya terlalu keras dan menyodoknya hingga masuk ke dalam dan penisnya tenggelam di pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bantal untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ugh kau ahh nikmat hh."

Chanyeol terus menyodok lubang pantatnya dengan tempo cepat dan keras membuat Baekhyun tersentak ke depan berkali kali dan kepalanya menghantam kepala ranjang. Kepalanya menjadi pusing karena rasa perihnya bertambah dengan Chanyeol yang memukul pantatnya berkali-kali.

CROT!

Chanyeol melengkungkan badannya ketika ia orgasme di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan badannya hingga berada di samping Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya sedikit meringis karena rasa perih ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Nikmat juga kau jalang." Chanyeol mendesah mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun sungguh nikmat. Penisnya di jepit oleh pantat Baekhyun yang terasa sempit. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada bibir Baekhyun yang terluka. Chanyeol tahu, bahwa Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa sakit jika penis Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam pantat Baekhyun tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau juga nikmat, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersentak. Ia terkejut, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun pintar menyembunyikan semuanya. Mana mungkin bagi Baekhyun itu terasa nikmat? Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya memunggungi Baekhyun.

Air mata yang sudah Baekhyun jaga ketika Chanyeol menatapnya lolos begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Pantatnya terasa perih sekali ketika Chanyeol memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam pantatnya.

Baekhyun kemudian memunggungi Chanyeol dan menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan tertidur namun walau bagaimanapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun tetap saja air matanya membasahi pipi mungilnya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai ia tidak bisa menggambarkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk rasa sakitnya ini.

 _I—ibu, sa—sakit sekali, hiks._

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena isak tangisnya. Baekhyun berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol tidak mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun juga berdoa agar rasa sakitnya menghilang dengan cepat karena besok dirinya akan bekerja.

.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE.

sorry for typos— **review please**? ;)


End file.
